


The best candidate

by Sassy3



Series: Drarropoly prompts [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguing, Drabble, Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest, Implied Sexual Content, International Confederation of Wizards (Harry Potter), M/M, election
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy3/pseuds/Sassy3
Summary: Draco is suddenly the only candidate up for a seat in the government, and he's not happy about it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547254
Comments: 13
Kudos: 28
Collections: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest





	The best candidate

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt fought me every step of the way, but here we are! Thank you [Andithiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andithiel/pseuds/Andithiel), for all your help. This would be a blank page if it wasn't for you. 
> 
> Prompt in the end notes because of spoilers. Enjoy!

”Care to explain what the hell this is, Potter?”

Draco slammed the letter down on the table in front of Harry, who glanced down at the paper and then tried to hide a smirk behind his coffee mug. 

”It seems to be a paper with some words on it, I wouldn’t bother with that if I were you.”

”Don’t play smart with me,” Draco snarled. ”Merlin knows you haven’t got the brains for it. What do you mean you withdraw?”

”I don’t want to run. I don’t want the seat!” Harry said, putting down his coffee, then locked eyes with Draco. ”Just let it be, Draco. I thought you’d be happy about this?”

”Happy? Happy about the fact that you think I couldn’t get the seat for myself? Happy that instead, you’re giving it to me? What are you, stupid?” Draco spat out. 

”Stop it! I’m not _giving_ you the seat, I just don’t want to run. Besides, you’re clearly the best candidate for it.”

”I know I’m the best candidate for it! It was a joke that you ran in the first place!” Draco slumped down in the seat in front of Harry. ”I want to earn that fucking place, Potter! I don’t want it just because the Golden Boy decided he was too good to run.”

”Then earn it! Make campaigns, spread the word about the wonder that is Draco Malfoy!” Harry said with a snort. 

Draco stood again, pointing a finger in Harry’s face. ”Are you making fun of me? Wait until my husband hears about this!”

Harry laughed. ”I’m sure he’ll be very pleased to hear that his husband is a big shot in the government.”

”Shut up, Potter!” Draco said. He sat down and put his forehead on the table. 

Harry started to run his fingers through Draco’s hair. ”Are you quite done, my love?”

”No!” Draco muttered. He looked up at Harry. ”I don’t want to feel that you’re doing me a favour.”

”I’m really not, Draco! You know I don’t want it. Both you and I know that there isn’t anyone more suited than you. And yes, perhaps I should’ve told you, but I wanted it to be a surprise. I’m sorry.” Harry stroked his knuckles over one of Draco’s cheekbones. 

Draco sighed, but leaned into Harry’s touch. “Fine!” he huffed. “You’ll have to make it up to me now, you know that, right?”

A slow grin spread over Harry’s face. “Because I’ve been bad?”

Draco smirked at his husband. “Very bad, indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The time has come for new members to be given seats in the government. Draco thinks Harry is either 1) doing him a favour ~~-OR- 2) insulting him by not joining the race to be elected.~~ Choose either 1) Established Drarry ~~-OR- 2) Professional Rivals.~~ Minimum: 244 words - Maximum: 694 words.
> 
> Thanks to whoever it was that wrote ”wait until my husband hears about this” for the first time, you’re brilliant!  
> If you want to say hi, come find me [here](https://sassy-sassy3.tumblr.com)!


End file.
